


Christmas 2017 Drabbles

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Two FFVII and one Wicked Christmasy drabblish stories I wrote...wanted to do more fandoms, but I've been sick and busy. And the festivulous word Galinda uses is a cross between festive and fabulous.





	Christmas 2017 Drabbles

_Compiliation of FFVII: The beginning of Marlene’s crush on Reno_

The reception at 7th Heaven for Cloud and Tifa’s wedding was in full swing when Marlene approached the table where the Turks were sitting.

“Hey there, Marlene.” Rude said.

“You were a pretty flower girl.” Elena added.

“Would you like these flower petals for Christmas, Mr. Reno?” she asked him. Marlene wanted to start eating, but she needed to get rid of her flower petal basket first. And she had to pick something that wouldn’t stain and ruin her new light blue dress. It wasn’t that fancy, but Tifa had let her pick it out on her own. 

“Christmas? Huh?” Reno was distracted, looking at all the eligible women and trying to decide who would get the pleasure of having him in their bed tonight.

“One of the women at another table said you could use these for all your ho-ho-hos.” Marlene explained.

Rude nearly spit out his drink as Elena turned to Reno. “She might have a point there.” she told her superior, fighting to keep a straight face.

Reno focused on Marlene then, and she had never had a good look at his eyes until now, his infrequent appearances at their place was usually wanting Cloud for some job, and he usually stayed in the doorway. “You have pretty eyes. Will you marry me?” she felt herself blurting out.

None of the other Turks could keep a straight face at that. “A gentleman never refuses a request from a lady.” Rude told his partner.

“Sure thing, Marlene. And I think I have a use for those flower petals after all.” Reno finally decided on an attractive blonde at the bar, and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe he kept with him during the holidays.

“Thank you, Mr. Reno.” Marlene handed the basket to him and impulsively kissed his cheek at the same time before hurrying off, unaware she was blushing just like her future husband was.

 

***

 

_Wicked(all media types)_

 

Elphaba looked at Galinda like she was crazy. “We do what?” the green girl asked her best friend.

“The Wizard has declared all Oz start celebrating something called Christmas. So we need to go find a tree in the woods, cut it down, and bring it back here to our dorm and decorate it.” Galinda explained.

“It’s cold and snowy out there.” Elphaba pointed out.

“So we’ll bundle you up so you won’t get hurt by getting water on you.” Galinda dismissed any objections. “Then we go shopping for presents. That’s another thing done at Christmas, people give each other gifts, and they cook special foods and give them away too. It sounds so festivulous!”

Eventually they were out in the woods, looking for just the right tree, and Elphaba was so bundled up she could barely see. “How about this one?” She pointed to a small scrawny tree.

“Oh, that’s so…dismal, Elphie.” Galinda looked at the tree in distaste.

“If we have to decorate it, what does it matter?” Elphaba pointed out.

“We’re both witches, I guess we can spruce it up properly.” Galinda took her wand out. “I want to try a new spell Morrible mentioned.”

“Spruce it up? I hope you didn’t say that on purpose.” Elphaba shivered. “Can you hurry it up so we can get back to our dorm?”

“Quiet!” Galinda concentrated. “Arona corbie shyrod!”

A bright flash blinded Elphaba momentarily, and she blinked until her eyes could see again. “Galinda? Where’d you go?” A tree that Elphaba hadn’t seen before started moving its branches. She stared at it for a few moments, noticing the wand on the ground next to it. “Galinda? Did you turn yourself into a tree?”

The tree moved its branches up and down as if nodding. “Well, at least we have something in common now.” Elphaba couldn’t help herself from continuing. “We’re both evergreens now.”

 

***

 

_Compiliation of FFVII: Sephiroth is not a Dickens fan_

 

Sephiroth woke up to see a ghost bound in chains rattling them. He recognized it as Rufus' father. "What do you want?" he demanded to know.

"I have come to show you the error of your ways, before you end up like..." the ghost started to say before Sephiroth whipped out his katana and beheaded him.

"Never interrupt a SOLDIER's beauty sleep." Sephiroth murmured before going back to bed.

The ghosts of Heidegger and Don Corneo were peeking in through the window, waiting for their turn with the needy soul. Their jaws dropped when they saw his reaction. "Uh, I think we got the wrong house." Heidegger said.

"Yeah, I think it was that one over there." Don Corneo randomly pointed and they both hightailed it out of there before they were seen.


End file.
